


Valentine's Cards

by whattheships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't expect to find real versions of them in homestuck, Feopul is Bunnii's, M/M, Ryodol is mine, These are all OCs, Zeonia and Kyrana are kyrana's, they won't be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day can either be the most romantic day of your life or the worst way to become aware of how single you are. Ryodol learns about both throughout the course of his school life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/gifts).



> My character of Ryodol speaks French so there are French words and phrases in this fic. Most either have translations next to them or are mentioned in like the next conversation or so. There's one part where there are no translations because it implies that Ryodol goes into a rant of French that nobody but Ryodol understands and he doesn't even know he's doing it.

Ryodol Snitch is a simple man with simple dreams and simple aspirations. But Feopul Cleoce makes the simple things much more difficult. Especially on Valentine’s Day. 

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Ryodol remembers when he first met him. He’s just in elementary school, the little age of eight, a third grader. His parents have just finished getting divorced, his mom’s living in France and he’s living with his dad, stepmom and baby half-sister here in America. His English is perfect but the teachers still treat him like he only speaks French. He sometimes does speak just French because number one, no one can understand him. And number two, he can say anything he likes. To top it all off, it’s Valentine’s Day. He’s upset and emotionally unstable. He’s yelling in French and crying. The teacher just can’t handle it anymore. She speaks in slow English, thinking he can’t understand her, and sits him down at a round table away from everyone else.

 

_“Make. Valentine’s Day. Cards. For everyone. It. Might. Make you. Happy!”_ he remembers her saying. She also made motions with each word to make a point, and because of the English thing.

 

So he does. He makes the cards, not because he wants to but because he knows he’ll get in trouble if he doesn’t. He cuts out hearts, sticks on stickers and glues on glitter in intricate patterns. His Papa has always said that his art was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He’s just finishing up the last one when another paper card is shoved right in front of his face. This one’s being held by a hand that’s not his own. He follows it up the arm, to the shoulder and finally to the face. It’s another boy, his eyes are serious and determined. His mouth seems to be branded into a permanent frown. His slightly shaggy brownish blond hair hangs slightly in his eyes. He remember the teacher calling his name to answer questions.

 

Ryodol looks down at the card before looking back up at Feopul’s face. His eyes dart away.

 

_“You’re upset because of something that happened right? You shouldn’t be. It’s Valentine’s Day. So here’s your card from me,”_ he says.

 

Ryodol blinks up at him with his emerald green eyes before smiling widely.

 

_“Merci_ ,” he said in French before correcting himself, _“Thank you.”_

 

He takes the card and looks at it for a moment with that wide smile still stuck on his face. He then looks at the cards on the table before picking up what he thinks is the prettiest one and holds it out to Feopul.

 

_“Here. Mine to you,”_ his accent is still strong, voice not fully used to speaking in English yet.

 

Feopul takes the card with a small grin. And that was the beginning.

 

He goes home straight afterwards and makes another for Feopul. He realizes belatedly that today was Valentine’s Day and tomorrow won’t be. He has no reason to give him a card. He panics a bit. Not wanting to be reminded of the card but yet not wanting to get rid of it. He eventually finds an old latch tool box under his bed that his dad gave him for his birthday one year. There’s nothing inside so he opens it up, tucks the card in and latches it closed. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

A year passes. The two are now in fourth grade. Valentine’s Day is different though. Cards aren’t directly handed out. They’re put into bags corresponding to their cubbies. He’s been excited for this day since the passing of the New Year. He was just going to give Feopul the card he made the year before. However, when he got it out the day before, he realized it wasn’t as pretty as he originally thought it was. He put it away and vowed to make another. So he did, making cards for everyone, so as to not seem suspicious. He saved Feopul’s for last though. Making it the best one out of all the cards he made. They all got up to place their cards in each other’s bags. He placed each one carefully in each bag but when he got to Feopul’s he stopped. He looked at the card again and thought back to all the other cards. This wasn’t the prettiest he could make. It was just average! He frowned before placing the card in the bag, knowing there was nothing he could do now. He stalked back to his seat. He noticed Feopul grinning on his way past, but pretended not to.

 

He goes home. And again that year makes another card for Feopul. It’s more beautiful for sure. But again, he can’t give it to him without it seeming odd. He locks that one away in the box as well.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Fifth grade is exactly the same as fourth. And exactly the same as the two years before, Ryodol makes another card at home for Feopul. He locks it away in the box as well.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Sixth grade is a lot different. There’s no card making on Valentine’s Day and if you do make cards, you slip them into people’s lockers. Ryodol doesn’t have the guts to slip one into Feopul’s locker this year. He still makes one for him at home, but instead of admiring his work on how beautiful it is, he just locks it up in the box. He breathes a big sigh that year because things are happening that he doesn’t understand. And doesn’t know if he likes.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Seventh grade is just the same but Ryodol is even more frustrated this year. All his guy friends are talking about how hot this girl in eighth grade or their class is this year. But Ryodol finds his guy friends more attractive than any girl in the whole school. Valentine’s Day is especially frustrating. All the guys are talking about giving girls chocolates and flowers. Ryodol didn’t want to GIVE girls chocolate and flowers. He wants GET them from some of the other guys. Specifically Feopul. He goes home and throws some unbreakable stuff around. He makes a card for Feopul out of habit and frustration. He realizes that he did so and rips it up out of anger. He’s breathing deeply for a few moments and then gasps in horror as he looks at the shreds. He cries softly for a moment before making another for him. Then he tapes the shreds of the old card to the new one. He locks both the new card and the shreds into the box. He then cries for the rest of the day and into the night, skipping dinner and successfully worrying his Papa and step-mom.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

By eighth grade, he’s talked to his Papa and come to the conclusion with him that he is gay. He’s still dearly loved by his family though which reassures him. He keeps it a secret for most of the year but eventually tells his friends the truth about him. Ironically a few days before Valentine’s Day. Some were a little homophobic about it. Most were okay with it though. He doesn’t tell Feopul. But a few days later, rumors and gossip have made their rounds and Feopul approaches him on the topic. He stutters a lot before Feopul chuckles lowly before saying that he knew. That Valentine’s Day he makes another card with a happy, stupid grin on his face. He knows he’d never get the guts to give it to him though, even now. He locks it in the box as well.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Freshmen year was rough. He had gone to seen his Mère (mother) that summer. He had told her that he was gay and she had told him to get out of her house and never come back. He called her a bitch and did just as she told him to do. He caught a taxi to the airport and called his papa in tears. His papa bought tickets and came to get him immediately, after calling his mother and yelling at her in angry French. He was silent the entire plane ride back. He was pretty quiet for the school year too. People asked left and right what’s wrong with him but he just doesn’t have the heart to answer. Valentine’s Day that year changed that. The day was normal. However, when he opened his locker at the end of the day, out tumbled a full box of sugar-free chocolates and a single tulip. He catches them awkwardly before readjusting. There’s a note on the box. He picks it up.

 

“ _Figured something was wrong. Don’t have to tell me. Thought these might help. Treat yourself.”_

 

There’s a little drawing at the bottom of an electric circuit. It’s the symbol of a popular band. One that Feopul loves so much that he wears their shirts every day. He blushes darkly and giggles. He goes home happy for the first time in forever. He makes another card for Feopul, giggling loudly. He keeps a shred of the sugar-free chocolate’s box and tapes it to the card. He locks it in the box giddily.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Sophomore year he’s still giddy and also very determined. He’s going to give Feopul the Valentine’s card he makes this year. He’s going to for sure. He makes several the night before. All the one’s he doesn’t think are good enough, he locks in the old toolbox. He finally settles on one and hugs it tight to his chest. The next day, Valentine’s Day, he’s approaching where Feopul’s locker is. When he stops in his tracks.

 

Because Feopul is busy making out against his locker with Zeonia Spiqer. The bitch of the school. And Ryodol feels his heart just shatter in his chest. He keeps a tight hold on the Valentine’s card, nearly crushing it in his grip. They parted after a moment and Ryodol chose that same moment to flee. Ryodol goes to the office and says he’s sick. It’s not a completely lie. He does have broken heart syndrome. His papa believes he’s sick and comes to pick him up early. Papa asks him what’s wrong, he just says his stomach hurts. When they get home he says he’s going to go lie down for a bit to try and sleep. His Papa and Belle-mère (step-mom) just tell him okay and let him go without another word. He doesn’t lay down right away. He first pulls the box of Valentine’s out from under his bed to tuck the now useless Valentine away. The tears come after the box is put back away under his bed. The guttural sobs come after he sits on the bed. He buries his head in his pillow and just cries. At first they’re full of noise but eventually they die down to pathetic whimpers. Eventually, the tears stop and Ryodol just feels so TIRED of EVERYTHNG. He falls asleep soon after.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Junior year feels empty. He flirts and sleeps with every male in sight just to feel less empty inside. He still flirts with Feopul too, mostly as a joke now. Every few months he hears gossip and tales from his friends and others that Feopul and Zeonia have broken up. Sometimes he knows they do it just to cheer him up, other times because it’s actually true. He knows that it won’t last long though. They get back together anyway. Only whatever spiritual being(s) out there knows why. She treats him like shit and he ignores her. Many say they’re just together for sex. That doesn’t exactly make him feel better though. Because Ryodol knows he doesn’t have a chance. He can’t compete with Zeonia. She’s the bitch for a reason. He still makes the annual card on Valentine’s Day for Feopul. He doesn’t even contemplate giving it to him, just immediately shoves it into the box. Out of sight, out of mind right?

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Senior year comes along. And it is a mess! Zeonia and Feopul break up for good through a note that Zeonia leaves on Feopul’s door that says something similar to ‘you suck, we’re through for good. And I switched schools. Bye forever.’ Even though Ryodol hates the girl’s guts he believes that even that was a bit harsh by her standards. Feopul appears indifferent. Shrugging whenever asked and saying he knew it would happen eventually. The months that they were together were shorter and the months they were apart were longer, so it was only a matter of time. A ticking time bomb. Ryodol could tell it was getting to him though, so he began to plan. It was only by pure luck that he and Feopul were paired together for a math project that couldn’t be finished at school in late January. He mentally cheered his luck in his mind. After the bell rings and they’re packing up, he clears his throat.

 

“So this project is huge isn’t it? Maybe we should start working on it early at maybe my house? How about it? I’ll cook food for us too. And maybe we can move to the bedroom afterwards,” he said, fluttering his long lashes at the taller boy.

 

Feopul rolls his eyes before shrugging, “Why not? But just for the project… and the food.”

 

Ryodol smiled and then flounced off to head for his next class, hips swinging slightly and mood happier than it has been in a long time.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

He tells Kyrana about Feopul coming over for a project on the ride home from school. Kyrana tells his parents who INSIST that they (Papa, Belle-mère, and Kyrana) go out to eat tonight and walk around the mall to see the new items in stock. He narrows his eyes at them suspiciously when they tell them of their sudden change of plans before just waving them off as they leave. He starts preparing the kitchen to cook supper. He feels strangely like he’s forgetting something… or two… The doorbell brought him out of his reverie and he raced to answer it.

 

“Bonjour Feopul,” he greeted, “Please come in. I was just getting ready to start cooking. Have I mentioned how great that shirt accents your muscles? Délicieux. Very delicious.”

 

Feopul thanked him and came in, closing the door behind himself and setting his bag down next to the door. He ignored the comment about his muscles while Ryodol ran back into the kitchen.

 

“Where’s your folks?” Feopul asked him from the living room.

 

“We have the place all to ourselves tonight Cher. Papa and Belle-mère decided to take Kyrana out to eat and for a shopping trip in the mall. I expect the house to be covered in anime posters and t-shirts by tomorrow morning honestly.”

 

He laughed his signature laugh and even heard Feopul let out a chuckle or two at that. At that moment he realized exactly what he was missing.

 

“Mon Dieu! I forgot my spices!”

 

“Ryodol?”

 

“I’m sorry to ask this, Cher, but could you run up to my room and get my spices box? It’s under the bed and looks like a toolbox.”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

“Merci. My rooms the first on the left just up the stairs. Don’t take too long or I might get suspicious and join you. Imagine how that might turn out.”

 

Feopul headed up the stairs with a roll of his eyes to get the spices box. First door on the left, Feopul walked into Ryodol’s room. He was surprised at the simple dark greens and blacks that covered the room. Honestly he was expecting way less organization and way more posters of guys he claimed to be really hot. He kneeled down beside the bed and reached under it. He felt around before hitting a box and pulling it out. It looked like a toolbox but it looked a little old. He questioned why Ryodol would keep his precious cooking spices in this old box and decided to open it. He was taken aback by what was inside. Heart shaped pieces of paper. Valentine's, his mind chimed in. He pulled all of them out of the box. The one on the bottom looked like it was made by a little kid. The next looked a little better but still very childish. The next was even fancier. And so was the next. The next were a little confusing. There was a whole one but there were shreds of another taped right to it. The next one is completely whole, no shreds attached. However, it seems to have a little more glitter and heart stickers than the others before it. The next is just as glittery and seems to have something else taped to it. It’s a deep red with a small name on it, faded to the point of being illegible. He can’t tell what it is. The next ones makes him pause. They’re repeats all taped together but the top one is the one that catches his eye. It’s got a normal amount of glitter and heart stickers, just like the others, but it’s crinkled and covered in little spots like it got wet. The final heart card was simple and plain. Not too much glitter, not too many heart stickers. Feopul’s brow furrowed. Who were all these for? And why did Ryodol still have them?

 

“Feopul?” he heard Ryodol call up the stairs.

 

Shit. He puts the cards back in order as quickly as possible and puts them in the box, latching it back. He slid it under the bed before grabbing a newer box beside it and quickly checking the contents. When he affirmed they were the spices Ryodol wanted, he raced out of the room as calmly as possible.

 

“I got it,” he said back.

 

Ryodol met him at the stairs and smiled sweetly as he gave him the box. For some reason that smile sent a pang of something through his chest. He gave a small grunt at the pang and furrowed his brow slightly.

 

“Merci. Thank you again,” With those words, Ryodol bustled his way back to the kitchen like a little house wife.

 

_A little house wife who has a crush on someone who’s not you._

 

That made Feopul twitch. Ryodol always had a crush on him didn’t he? That flirting he always did with him wasn’t half-hearted right? Or… was it a front? A way of getting over his real crush? Or maybe he _had_ a crush on him but just moved on because he was with Zeonia? This was too many questions and not enough answers that he liked. And he didn’t know why he didn’t like them. He growled under his breath before heading into the kitchen to join Ryodol. He stood in the door way and watched Ryodol cook. Saw the way he would smell things to see if the flavors would mix. Hear the way he would lightly hum to himself as he tended to whatever was cooking in the pan. Could feel the happy aura that just seemed to encompass him when he worked his culinary art. All of it made his breath catch and his face flush for some reason.

 

_‘The hell is wrong with me?’_ he thought to himself, placing a hand on his forehead.

 

“Alright,” Ryodol’s voice caused him to put his hand down, “It’s done Cher.”

 

He handed Feopul a plate before blinking up at him.

 

“Are you well Feopul? Your face is awfully red. Do you have a fever?” Ryodol asked.

 

Feopul shrugged and mumbled an ‘I’m fine’. Ryodol took the plates and set them down on the table.

 

“Hey you just gave that to me! How am I supposed to eat?” Feopul joked slightly.

 

“Come here,” he said holding his hands out.

 

Feopul almost jumped back, “What are you doing!?”

 

“Oh don’t be such a bébé. A baby. I don’t bite too much. Just so much that it feels good.”

 

That didn’t exactly reassure Feopul but he didn’t move none the less as Ryodol cupped his face. The green eyed boy stood on his toes and pressed his forehead to Feopul’s. Feopul, on the other hand, felt his face burn even more. What was going on? Why was he like this? Ryodol’s flirting had never affected him like this before.

 

“Hmm… I don’t think you have a fever. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Do you need to go home?”

 

“No I’m fine I told you that! And what the hell was that!?”

 

“What?”

 

“That… that forehead THING that you did!”

 

“Oh that. Ky doesn’t like it when I check her temperature with my hands, she says they’re too cold. So I use my forehead instead.”

 

And here comes the mental image of Ryodol and some faceless guy, foreheads touching. Gentle words being exchanged between the two. It makes him want to rage so hard and gather the man in front of him into his arms and never let him go. He waved off both that thought and Ryodol’s concern.

 

The two eventually settled down and ate the food. The project was worked on after that. Ryodol’s papa and belle-mère along with Kyrana came home just as they were finishing up one major part. Kyrana pressed for details that didn’t exist (which Ryodol bluntly explained that even if there _were_ he wouldn’t tell her anyway). Feopul was asked to stay over by belle-mère. He agreed and slept on the couch for the night while Ryodol slept in his room.

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Things returned to normal after that. Their project was finished earlier than everyone else’s. They were free to goof off as well. Feopul was loathe to admit that they mostly flirted back and forth for several days. But they did. One would say something flirtatious and the other would respond in kind. It was normally Ryodol who initiated it but Feopul still reciprocated. He still remember the Valentine’s cards though. He glances around often to see if he can spot someone who he responds to romantically more than all the others. Though he can’t spot anyone who fits the description…

 

**~ <3 Valentine’s Cards <3~**

 

Valentine’s Day came and he paid extra attention to who approached Ryodol. A bunch of his friends brought him chocolate. He almost always had to throw it or give it away with a sad smile because they forgot he’s allergic to sugar. A couple brought him flowers. He would just smile at them sweetly before putting the flowers away. Some of the other gay and bi classmates who liked him brought him some cards and flirted with him heavily. He would just pat them on the cheek with a sweet smile before flouncing off.

 

By the end of the day he was still as confused as ever. Every guy he had ever told Feopul that he thought was cute or hot or sexy had given him things for Valentine’s Day. And he had just rejected them all. He whacked his head against his locker and huffed a large sigh.

 

“Oh Cher! Vous y êtes,” He heard Ryodol call behind him, “I’ve been looking for you all day. I haven’t been able to catch you before you walk out of the classes we share either.”

 

The heels of his boots clacked against the floor as he approached. Feopul blinked down at him.

 

“What’s up? Something wrong?” he asked.

 

“Non, non. Of course not. But today is Valentine’s Day oui?”

 

“Yeah? Why?”

 

Ryodol reached into his bag and pulled something out. He held it out to Feopul.

 

“Pour vous aimez.”

 

“… What?”

 

Ryodol chuckled and rolled his eyes, “For you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He took the thing out of Ryodol’s hand. Ryodol quickly walked off before he even had a chance to thank him. He watched him go before looking down at what Ryodol had given him. His eyes widened as he took in what was in his hand. A simple paper heart covered in glitter and heart stickers. There was an arrow in the middle of it. Turn it over? He turned it over to see if that’s what it meant. There were words on the back.

 

_“Thank you for being there for me from the beginning, whether you gave me sugar-free chocolates or a simple card with gentle words. This is one of many, yet this is the only one I had the heart to give. Happy Valentine’s Day. Tout mon amour (all my love btw), Ryodol._ ”

 

A little heart with their initials inside was drawn beside Ryodol’s loopy signature. His heart throbbed widely. This Valentine was exactly the same as all the others in the old toolbox he found. He also mentioned other Valentines in the note. Did that mean that all the others were for him as well? He smiled a small smile as his heart and mind finally came to terms with the feelings he was going through. His mind also started to remember some very important things. 

 

… Shit! Ryodol had left before he could find the note! He was getting away without hearing Feopul’s answer! He was probably expecting a downright rejection anyway! Double shit! And he drives his sister and himself to school and can leave right away! TRIPLE SHIT! He had to run!

 

He took off in a mad sprint for the parking lot. Many teachers that happened to be in the hallway at the time told him to slow down but he just ignored them. He burst out the doors and scanned the parking lot. He noticed Ryodol standing at his old beat up pick up truck. He hadn’t left yet! But then he noticed Kyrana coming out of the building and starting to run to where the old truck was parked. Dammit! He had to get there before her or just as she got there for him to make it on time. He took off in another sprint, dodging cars and people that were left over in the parking lot. He ran, trying to keep up or get ahead of Kyrana. Shit the girl was fast for such a little person. And she got there first! She smiled at her brother as they both turned to get into the truck’s cab. He reached them just as they started to get in. He grabbed Ryodol’s arm and pulled him around. Ryodol yelped and looked furiously up at him, arm pulled back to punch, until he noticed who had grabbed him.

 

“Feopul! Mon Dieu! Why did you do that? You scared me half to death,” he breathed out in a long sigh.

 

Kyrana’s head popped around the side of the cab, “Ry?”

 

The shades of her glasses caught Feopul’s eyes for a moment before turning back to her brother. Ryodol waved his hand at her.

 

“Get in the truck. This should just take a moment.”

 

She did as he said, sparing one more glace at Feopul before disappearing around the side again.

 

“Now then, lovely little sister is gone. Can I help you with something before we leave?”

 

Feopul noticed the slight pink blush coating Ryodol’s cheeks. Feopul looked down for a moment.

 

“I found the box you know,” he began.

 

“Box?”

 

“The box of Valentines in the old toolbox under your bed.”

 

He looked up just as the blush darkened into a deep red.

 

“What!? Quand!? When!?”

 

“The same day I went to fetch your cooking spices from your room that was in the same place.”

 

Ryodol’s hands went to his face in embarrassment.

 

“At first,” Feopul continued, looking away from the other male, “I didn’t know who they were for. I was curious though. Actually, it was more like I was jealous.”

 

“J-Jealous?”

 

“Yeah. I couldn’t stand the thought of you giving Valentines to another person for some reason. I kept watching you to see if you would give anyone else special attention with your flirting. I couldn’t find anyone that got special treatment though. And it made me even more confused

 

“I was happy that I didn’t find anyone else whose company, yes. But I still wasn’t sure if there was another person you liked or not. I was so furious with myself.”

 

“Pourquoi?”

 

Feopul raised his eyebrow at the smooth French leaving Ryodol’s lips.

 

Ryodol just rolled his eyes, “Why?”

 

“Because not only was I getting upset over something that might not exist. But I was getting upset over something that I knew might happen for years. I thought you had finally given up and moved on from me and that made my blood just boil! And then…”

 

“… And then?”

 

“And then you give me a Valentines card exactly like the ones I found in the old toolbox on Valentine’s Day. And everything clicked into place.”

 

Ryodol’s hands clapped to his face again, “Mon Dieu! I knew I was forgetting things that day! I’m so sorry! You weren’t supposed to find that box I swear! Je promets sur ma vie!”

 

“Ryodol?”

 

The green eyed boy’s hands dropped from his face again as he sighed deeply.

 

“You don’t have to say anything Feopul I get it. I’ve been rejected enough to know what’s coming.”

 

“The hell are you talking about?”

 

“Rejection. That’s what’s happening right now right? I mean I’m an expert on that kind of thing and this just has that written all over it et je ne pense pas vraiment...”

 

Ryodol began babbling and ranting in fluent French. Feopul couldn’t understand a word he said. Didn’t matter though. He was getting the wrong idea, and Feopul knew just how to rectify the situation.

 

So, as quickly as he could do this so letting Ryodol get away from him or start asking questions, he pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryodol stiffened for a note. Then he whimpered softly and fell into the kiss with ease. They pulled away from each other after a moment. A sudden high-pitched noise coming from the truck pulled them out of their reveries.

 

“Ky?” Ryodol called.

 

“THE SHIP IS REAL!” is all that came back.

 

“Nom de Dieu… Goddammit Ky...”

 

“So, ah…” he waited until those emeralds eyes covered in peach lids and onyx lashes turned back on him, “You, me, fancy sugar-free restaurant?”

 

“Mon, mon, are you _asking me out_ Mr. Cleoce?”

 

“I believe I am.”

 

“And where is this ‘fancy sugar-free restaurant’?”

 

“Chili’s is pretty fancy. Plus they have sugar-free food.”

 

Ryodol laughed, “I do love Chili’s. And it is fairly fancy.”

 

“Well?”

 

He grinned, “Ce est une date.”

 

“Please tell me that means yes and you’ll wear something really hot.”

 

He laughed even harder at that while Feopul grinned widely.

 

“Actually is means,” he leans in and presses another kiss to Feopul’s lips, murmuring against them “’It’s a date’.”


End file.
